


Holiday Talk

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discussing traditions, Festivals, Holidays, Hylia and The Golden Goddesses referred to, Linked Universe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Holiday Talk

Wind was humming. He had been humming for a while, in fact. While it started off kind of cute and nice, Hyrule had had enough of it after the eighth rendition of it.

“Could you perhaps  _ not  _ hum for a while, Wind?” He asked through gritted teeth. Wind looked up, surprised.

“I wasn’t humming!” He objected. The others stared blankly, almost disbelievingly at him. “...I was humming?”

“Yeah, you were. You were humming the same tune over and over again,” Legend said. “Frankly I was a little tired of it.” Wind winced a bit but perked back up.

“Can you repeat the tune?” Legend nodded, whistling the tune back to him. Wind smiled. He began singing along.

“Fest-i-val, oh the fest-i-val, may the golden goddesses bless you~” He sang his heart out. The others were frankly a little startled. Sure, they had heard the little sailor boy sing, but never with such happiness and passion! It was like he was possessed by a joyful spirit. Slowly, Wind trailed off into quiet humming, bobbing his head from side to side. The other boys smiled gently at their youngest member, even Legend. It was nice seeing such happiness in their group.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s the song for? What’s the festival?” Four spoke with faint amusement. Wind smiled at him before launching into an explanation that would have more suited a scholar rather than a group of mix-matched heroes.

“It’s the Festival of the Golden Goddesses! You see, the goddesses created the world and left us the Triforce and every year we celebrate them and the life they brought us! It’s very traditional: there’s specific songs that  _ must _ be sung, dances that  _ must _ be done, even special food that  _ must _ be prepared! It’s really nice. My favorite part was the  _ sheekov _ , which is like dough with fillings that you boil in oil and they come out all fried and yummy and-” Wild placed a hand over Wind’s mouth. The young boy stopped his rambling and looked at Wild, embarrassment washing over his face. When Wild removed his hand, Wind squeaked out, “Sorry, but anyways, I like the Festival.”

Time chuckled at their youngest member’s ramble. The others mumbled to each other before Twilight spoke, his voice like a soft breeze.

“We had a festival like that, but it was called Hylia’s Holy Day.” A fond smile spread over Twilight’s face. “We would decorate the town and have a horse race, and whoever won got to smash hollowed pumpkin made to look like Ganon. Ilia normally won, but I would always help her destroy the pumpkins. We also had a formal dance, and Ilia and I always caused trouble during it.”

“Hollowed pumpkins? We had those! We would take hollowed pumpkins and throw them over the edge of Skyloft, and you would try to catch as many as you could before time ran out. Then we would let the kids decorate them and take them home. We also had formal dances and songs, and even a special flight ceremony. We called it the Goddess’s Day,” Sky piped in, obvious excited. “When we came to the Surface, we continued to have the formal dances and songs, but it never felt the same.”

Legend scoffed. Sky raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to speak, if he was going to. He huffed, face screwing up in concentration.

“We only have one day I can think of that was anything like that. The Day of Hylia, and everyone would exchange presents like Hylia exchanged nothingness for us, or something like that. I never really enjoyed it, but my uncle thought it was nice so we celebrated it every year. I celebrate with Ravio now, whenever he’s around.” Was the gruff explanation. Hyrule squinted, obviously confused.

“The Day of Hylia is about wiping the slate clean, Legend. That’s why we give gifts, to show no ill will,” Hyrule started. Legend shook his head, and they began arguing. Twilight turned to Four, prompting him to talk about his own festivals and holidays.

“We have the Festival of the Minish and the Day of the Goddess. The Festival of the Minish is fun, we dress up like a minish and eat snack food and generally do good things for others, whether it’s helping with something or giving a gift. The Day of the Goddess is a more somber affair, where you come together as a town and decorate and dance traditional dances. There’s this one dance, the  _ ikvon _ that I like. Zel- I mean, Dot, danced with me this past time. She’s a very good dancer,” Four said, flushing at the last part. Warriors chuckled.

“Awh, someone likes his Zelda,” He teased. Four shoved him with a grumbled, ‘shut up’.

“My holidays are fun. We have several, but my favorite is Hylia Day. Amazing food, gorgeous women to dance with, and not to mention, we have sparring duels!” Warriors said, soundly like an excited child. “Of course, being the Captain of the Guard, I oversee it, not participating now, but it is a wonderful show.”

“That sounds silly. What about you, Wild?” Wind asked, obviously enjoying this conversation. Wild scratched his head, hesitant.

“Well… I don’t remember. I know Kakariko Village celebrates something similar to Hylia’s Holy Day, while Hateno Village celebrates something closer to the Festival of The Golden Goddesses, but... I don’t celebrate much of anything. Didn’t have a chance to on my journey,” He stammered out. Wind nodded, sad for his friend. It must be hard not remembering what it’s like to celebrate something just for fun.

“What about you, Time, do you celebrate anything?” Warriors prodded the old man. Time hummed to himself, thinking.

“As a child I celebrated what the Kokiri called the Day of the Emerald. It wasn’t much different than a normal day, but we would all go to see the Great Deku Tree and play songs for him and make drawings and such to pass the time. It was… nice enough. But… Well, I don’t celebrate much anymore, not after Terminia,” Time spoke in a low voice.

The group fell silent at the admission from their leader. They had forgotten about the Carnival of Time. Perhaps this wasn’t the best topic…

“So… We’ve been standing here for a while. Daylight’s burning, let’s get a move on,” Twilight said, vaguely discomforted. The boys nodded, picking up conversations as they moved along.

  
  



End file.
